Hamumu Wiki talk:Style Guide
Concerning Dr. Lunatic monster pages... Firstly, with the requirement of an introduction before all the other information in the article being in the style guide now, I believe that the "Miscellanous Info" part of the Dr L Monster template becomes rather obsolete; as there normally isn't that much to write about a Dr. Lunatic monster anyway, the information currently listed as "Miscellaneous Info" could easily (and should) be moved to the introduction and the "Misc Info" item removed from the template. My second concern is the 'heading' seperating an introduction from the Dr. Lunatic monster information (i.e. the template). Many older pages used "*monster name* (Dr L)" as a heading, Androgeus Exeunt (I believe) used "Dr. Lunatic information" sometimes, and I made a few pages using "*monster name* in Dr. Lunatic". Now that I think about this, I would say that at least the "*monster name* in *game name*" thing makes sense and should definitely be kept for monsters that appear in multiple games, but for monsters only appearing in Dr. Lunatic, such a subheading would be rather inapplicable (i.e. not make much sense). What should the subheading for Dr. Lunatic monster information on these pages be, or should there even be one at all? I personally don't think it's necessary if there are no other subheadings on the page anyway (and the game the monster appears in would naturally be mentioned in the introduction anyway), but I would like to know what others think about this. --SpiderPumpkin 14:00, 16 April 2008 (UTC) : I think that the "Misc Info" part of the Dr L Monster template should stay, as it points out information that the reader may not normally pick up if it's just mixed in with text the reader isn't interested in. I agree that the heading shouldn't be there for monsters that exclusively in Dr Lunatic, although it may be more appropriate for the heading to simply be "Game Name", since it's obvious which monster is being referred to. Carrot 19:31, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, I'm not too happy with the "Game Name" solution personally, probably because it makes it seem as if that part of the article was about the game itself rather than the monster's appearance in it (I know that wouldn't make much sense regarding the context, but it still seems wrong). I've been looking at some Wikipedia pages, and many of them solved problems like that by using either "Appearance(s) in XYZ" or "*Article name* in XYZ", i.e. "Orcs in other fantasy works". Just using the game name as a subheading doesn't seem right to me :-/ Concerning Misc Info, if that part is going to stay in addition to the article introduction requirement, we are going to need definite criteria on what will be put into the introduction and what should be part of the Misc Info item. As it is now, all the "Miscellaneous Information" would fit an introduction text perfectly, just like the introduction texts could be classified as "Miscellaneous Information". It's all rather messy this way.--SpiderPumpkin 22:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC)